Happily Ever After
by RiotGirl09
Summary: Zexion's role in Kairi's kidnapping in KH2. The chapters are a bit short, but it is FIN!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Zexy! Zexy!"

"Demyx, please. I thought we talked about this 'Zexy' thing-"

"Not now Zexy! I have something really important to tell you!" Demyx was practically bouncing from foot to foot in excitement, though it looked more like he desperately needed to use the restroom.

"Alright Demyx, what is it?" I gave in.

"You have to PROMISE not to tell. Like, super secret swear not to tell ANYONE. Promise?"

I let out an annoyed sigh "Yes, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" the mulleted nobody stuck his pinky finger directly in my face, almost poking me in the eye.

"Demyx!"

"Ok!" He withdrew a little, looking slightly hurt. "Sorry."

"It's alright." If I had feelings, I probably would've felt guilty for upsetting the kid. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Axel's gonna get Roxas back! Isn't that exciting!" It was amazing how he could just spring back so easily.

"How? Nobodies don't just 'come back', Demyx. It takes a lot of work. It's a miracle I'm here right now, and not still stuck in the darkness Axel sent me to." Needless to say, I'm still harboring a little resentment towards Axel. I believe it's understandable…

"Well, that's why I came to tell you…"

"What does he want? You can tell that stupid pyro that I'm not helping him with anything!"

"Zexy, please! He's really sorry, and he worked really hard to get you back. Doesn't that mean anything? Besides, he just needs your help with one little thing. Please?"

Why couldn't I resist that face? What was it about Demyx that made me give in EVERY TIME? I guess it couldn't hurt to see what that Frisbee-throwing jerk wanted.

"What does he need me to do?" I grunted

"Aww Zexy, you're the best!"

"I'm not agreeing to anything just yet!" but my protests fell on deaf ears as I was wrapped in the world's most enthusiastically constricting hug.

"This is so great! I can't wait to see Roxas again, you won't regret this Zexy!"

"Demyx, back up a minute. What does Axel want me to do? I'm not a miracle worker."

"I'll answer that one, short stuff, since Demy here's a bit preoccupied squeezing you guts out." A smug voice accompanied the redhead of my nightmares into the room.

"Shut up Axel. I'm only helping you because of Demyx and Roxas. As far as I'm concerned, you can go-"

"Woah, calm down Zexy. What's with the sudden animosity? You were never like this before…"

"Asshole! You know exactly what you did!" I was fuming! This idiot knew all the wrong buttons to push. If it weren't for Demyx…

"But I made it all better, didn't I? You're here now, got it memorized?" I hated that stupid catch phrase. "All I need is a way to get onto Destiny Islands. Then I can kidnap the Keyblader's precious princess. He'll come running to save her highness from the big baddy, and then BOOM! I'll have Roxas back and Mansex will be free of the little pest." Axel stood there, practically beaming at his own genius, staring at me as though he was waiting for applause.

"No can do." Was the only answer I could give him. "Sorry."

"What do you mean 'No can do'?" Demyx finally let go of me as Axel approached, fire practically licking his fingertips.

"It's impossible to get into that world. There are wards upon spells upon wards designed solely to keep us out. We've been trying for ages, ever since Sora first got the keyblade, to get in there. Even with Vexen and the Superior's best efforts, we've never been able to do it." I wasn't going to waste my time on some fool's errand. The wards might have been breakable before, but after Ansem's defeat, there was no way in all of the worlds that any Nobody was getting on those islands.

"There has to be some way." He just looked pathetic now. He must've really missed Roxas…

"Please Zexy?" It was that same pleading voice, the one I couldn't refuse. Demyx always got me, and I don't know why. Maybe, it was that I envied him. He was so carefree, so… happy, I guess. Out of all of us, he was the closest to having a heart. It was like he really did have emotions and feelings, the way he acted. And how he was so sure that we did have hearts… it was easy to be jealous. I wanted to believe that too, to finally be able to have something to hope for, something real to live for. And it was that longing to be just like him that made me agree, despite everything I knew screaming at me to refuse.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It had been 6 long months. I pent day after day researching, trying everyway I could think of, any thing that might get Axel onto that Island. I analyzed every barrier, every spell, and I had next to nothing. The basic chemistry of being a Nobody prevented a portal from being opened. If only there was a way to get a portal open, then traveling to the tropical paradise would've been a piece of cake. However, it was that one crucial step that had me stumped.

"What if someone else opened the portal?" Demyx suggested during one of my many tea breaks. I never touched coffee, not that it made much of a difference. Nobodies didn't have much of a sense of taste. Or much of a sense of anything, come to think of it.

"Who? Only we can. We'd need someone not connected to the darkness, and that would never work. They'd have to be totally light, completely devoid of any intention to hurt anyone on the island. Especially the princess."

"But who like that could open the portal?"

"That's what I'm stuck on Demyx." I swear, sometimes talking to him was like talking to a toddler.

"If only one of us could open the portal… what if Axel opened it for someone else? Would that fool the magic?"

I stopped, my cup halfway to my lips. That might work… "Demyx, you may be a genius. I have some more work to do. Get Axel and meet me in my room."

"But-"

"Now Demyx! Hurry!" and with that, I was gone.

"Alright shorty, this better be good." The familiar drawl seeped into my room just as I closed my lexicon. Smiling, I turned around to greet the bastard that it belonged to. Even he couldn't ruin this for me.

"There may be one way onto Destiny Islands." I told him, reveling in the way he raised his obviously dyed eyebrows. "You're going to need someone pure. A being that is almost pure light, and has absolutely no intention of hurting anything in the world you're trying to get into."

"And how in the name of Kingdom Hearts is that going to work?" The pyro demanded. He just couldn't believe me, could he?

"There's a good chance that the wards will be distracted by the light, and you'll be able to slip in right behind. Once you're in, getting out will be no problem at all." It was finally my turn to be smug.

"So, smarty…" I did NOT like the look in his emerald green eyes. "Just who or what am I supposed to use, and where do I get said… thing."

"That's up to you. I found a way in, and that's all I promised Demyx I'd do." I stopped. "Where is Demyx, anyway?"

"He found some stupid dog wandering around and decided he needed to ply with it." Axel rolled his eyes, making me guess that he was more of a cat person.

"Whatev-" an idea hit me. "How much do you hate dogs?"

"Why-? Oh no. I'm not using some stupid mutt to get to that little brat. No way."

"It's that, or you can go find another being pure and innocent enough on your own."

"Fine." I just caught a glare peeking out from behind crimson spikes as Axel turned to leave. Zexion: 1, Axel: 0. Oh yeah. "But if I get fleas, it's all your fault."

"Have fun!" I called, and then slammed the door in his snarling face. If only I had known that this whole fiasco was far from over.

Not 2 hours later, Axel and Demyx were both back in my room. Turns out the princess was a lot gutsier than any of us had given her credit for, seeing as she had jumped straight into a random portal. Not that I wouldn't have done the same to get away from axel, but still. I was impressed, though I would never admit it out loud.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked the fuming Nobody. "You just appeared out of thin air, acted like a complete and total pedophile, and then practically attacked her with dusks!"

"That wasn't the best move, Ax." Demyx agreed

"I realize that now!" It was hard to believe he hadn't set anything on fire yet, as mad as he was. "Now how do I find the brat again?"

"Just follow the portal she took. It's not rocket science. _Ax_" I just couldn't resist teasing him.

"Shut up, _Zexy_" he countered, and was gone.

"Zexy?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"Do you think Axel…" he paused, a look of what could only be worry etched visible under light brown bangs. "Do you think he'll hurt her?"

I was lightly taken aback. Why would Demyx care about this girl? Well, he was a generally caring Nobody, as caring as any of us could be.

"Not even Axel's stupid enough to do something like that. Sora would rip him to pieces if he found even one scratch on his precious princess."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The first thing that told me Axel was back was the crying. I'm not saying the castle was full of full blown wails and bawling, thank Kingdom Hearts. Instead, all I heard were small, soft, pitiful little sobs. And that was only because the sound of tears was so foreign, that I couldn't help but zero in.

"Zexy? Do you think she's ok?" Demyx and I had been spending an awful lot of time together since he had first approached me, and it was perfectly normal for him to just pop out such random questions. I was used to it, just as I was used to being called…'Zexy'.

"She's fine Demyx."

"But she's crying. Isn't crying bad?" Sometimes, I forgot that Demyx was technically older than me. He was just so… young.

"She was just yanked away from everything she knows by the biggest asshole in all the worlds. I'll be surprised if she ever stops crying."

"Maybe we should visit her." The brunette was staring out one of our few windows, a strangely thoughtful look playing upon his face. "We could try and cheer her up!"

"That's likely impossible. Judging by the fact that she throws anything within reach at Axel everytime he even opens the door, I have to say that I don't think she'll be exactly thrilled to see us."

"C'mon, Zexy. We could at least try." I didn't even have to look to know the pleading look on Demyx's face.

"Fine. But if I get hit with anything, I'm waiting outside."

Well, I didn't get hit. Demyx, on the other hand, was unfortunate enough to get a food tray thrown right into his head.

"What do you want?" a voice spat, much too pretty to contain all of the anger and spite it held. Honestly, I could see why the current Keyblade master was so in love with this girl. Even when she was chained to a wall, holding some possibly deadly projectile, it was easy to see how beautiful she was. I could almost feel something stirring in my chest when I looked at her, but I brushed the feeling away. There was nothing in there, and there never would be.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words.

"Hi, I'm Demyx!" the idiot bounded forward, apparently completely healed, only to get hit by an empty bowl.

"You helped him, didn't you? You're why I'm here." There was an almost defeated sound as the redhead accused Demyx and I. All I could do was watch silently as she sank to the cold ground. "You're the reason why I'll never see Sora again."

"No." I said, finally regaining the powers of speech. "You'll see Sora. When he comes for you."

"He won't come." I froze as her indigo eyes met mine. "He's busy saving everyone else. You wasted your time."

I don't know exactly what happened next. All I remember is something like… guilt… coming over me. This poor girl… I couldn't be around her anymore. I swept out of the small room, only one person on my mind.

"AXEL!"

"Yeah? What's up, munchkin?"

"Get that girl out of here." I slammed my hands on the table in front of me. "I don't care where you take her, but she can't stay in the castle. If anyone finds her, we're all done for. And I'm not going to let Demyx or myself be turned into Dusks because of you and your stupid plans."

"And what if I decide to keep her here?" He was just toying with me, and he knew I knew it.

"Then I'll tell Superior that you did it all on your own." I smiled at the jolt of surprise that hit the redhead's face. "I can't say I wouldn't enjoy seeing you turned into a dusk…"

"Fine. Give me a few days, and little Kairi will be out of here."

"Good."

As happy as I was that I would never have to see that girl in pain again, I was almost sad to think of her going. I didn't think that Axel would hurt her, but still. She seemed… special. Well, there was no doubt that she was special, but I felt different when I was around her. I actually _felt _something when I was in that room with her. She made me feel like I had a heart, and I was das to see that go. But, if I was going to protect Demyx and myself, she had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

That monumental ASS! How could I have been so stupid? One second I was safe and sound, waiting for Sora and Riku to come home, when BAM! He showed up. I took my cance for a little adventure, and look where it got me: locked up in some strange world with a bunch of emotionless jerks. Now I would never see either Sora or Riku ever again! I would've cried all night, if it my tears hadn't run out. That, and I wasn't going to let that bottle-red jerkwad see me cry.

"Rise and shine, princess!"

"Fuck off!" I had run out of things to throw after my first day in captivity. My jailer may have been a royal bastard, but he wasn't stupid.

"Aww, c'mon. I just want to be friends with you." I wanted to punch his stupid voice right out of his stupid throat.

"Well, it looks like you're not talking to me now. That's such a shame. You shouldn't treat your friends like that, Princess." He reached out and brushed my arm, causing me to jerk back. Right into a very solid wall.

"You're _not_ my friend." Lame, I know, but it was the best I could come up with.

"Aww, I'm just crushed." Sarcasm much? "And here I was thinking you liked me."

"Hmf."

"Well, I guess you leave me no choice, Princess."

"Stop calling me that." I hadn't been a princess since I was a kid, and I barely remembered my childhood home. Some place called Radiant Gardens…

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one, Princess." He smirked, tilting his spiky head to the side. "Aren't you the littlest bit curious about what I'm going to do to you?"

"You can't do anything worse than what you've already done. I don't give a shit what you do."

"Tsk,tsk, such a potty mouth. Well, since you won't be my friend, I'll have to make you." A horrible glint lit up his emerald eyes, and for the first time, I was truly scared. "I'll just take you away from everyone else. That should do it."

"I'll NEVER be your friend you ass! Even if you were as nice as your friends."

"Friends? You mean Zexion came to visit too? Now this is a surprise."

So that's what his name was. I'd only seen the slate-haired boy once, but there was something different about him. While Axel was an ass, and Demyx was adorable and charming, Zexion was…special. It was like he understood me, like he actually felt sorry for me. I wondered if he felt guilty, if would've helped free me. If he even helped kidnap me, or was just dragged into it. I could tell he had a soft spot for Demyx, even if he didn't want to admit it. At least now I had a name to match to the face, and, as strange as it was I was glad for the first time what seemed like a long time.

"Well, it doesn't matter, Princess. You and I are going far, far away from here. You'll be lucky if anyone can find you, much less your precious Sora."

And with that, I was left alone again, surrounded by nothing but the cold and the dark. I curled up as best as I could, and let loose a fresh new batch of salt-water from my eyes. Just when I thought when I was done, when things might not be so bad, it's all ruined again. I'll get that Axel if it's the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next morning (I'm assuming it was morning, since my cell didn't hev a window. Or any light whatsoever), I was awoken by a familiar voice calling my name.

"Kairi! Wake up sleepy!" Demyx shook me until I managed to uncurl, and then froze. His face fell, and it was like he was… sad. "You were crying again, weren't you?"

"Oh! Uh. No Demyx, not at all! Axel just made me a little sad, that's all. I'm fine now." I lied quickly. My brain was telling me that the boy in front of me couldn't be sad, couldn't even feel anything, but he just _looked _so upset. No one could fake something like that.

"Yay!" It was amazing how quickly he brightened up. "Guess what! I brought Zexy with me again today!"

I tried not to laugh as the slate-haired boy, the one I had dreamed about the night before, grimaced at being referred to as "Zexy". IT was like when Riku and Sora woul call me "Kai". I hated that stupid nickname, but I could never get rid of it. In a weird way, I sympathized with him.

"Aww dang! I forgot my sitar!" I heard Demyx cry. "I was gonna a play a song for you Kairi! Do you mind if I go get it?"

"Uh, no, go ahead."

"Awesome! Play nice Zexy!" And with that, the brunette skipped out of the room. I couldn't help but be reminded of Selphie whenever he came to visit.

"So. 'Zexy'…" I started

"Don't call me that." The boy twitched in annoyance, folding his arms over his chest.

"You let Demyx get away with it."

"Demyx is… Demyx. He's impossible to reason with."

"Sounds like you're pretty fond of him. Considering…" I was determined to find out more about this Zexion, even if I got me killed. I was probably going to be killed by Axel anyway, so what did it matter?

"He's just- never mind." I watched as his long bangs swung in front of hi ocean-blue eyes, hiding the normally visible one from view.

"Tell me." I don't know what made me say it. The words just popped out of my mouth, no rhyme or reason behind them. "I promise not to tell Axel, if that's what you're worried about."

I was answered by only a pause at first followed by a deep breath, and then a penetrating stare. "Demyx… is the only one around here who acts like he has a heart. We're supposed to be emotionless, empty shells, but he's not. He's full of life, and happiness, and hope, and all sorts of things I haven't experienced since my Somebody lost his heart. He makes me feel like I might someday get my heart. He gives me hope, despite everything that says it's hopeless and pointless and I might as well just give up and be a dusk for all the good I'm doing. I want to have what Demyx has, to fell things and make others happy. I… envy him."

I was awestruck. I hadn't expected anything to come out of Zexion's mouth, much less something so deep. It was touching, that he'd tell me something like that.

"It's like me and Sora. He's so full of life. He just jumps right in, grabbing whatever life gives him and running as far as he can with it. When I'm with him and Riku, it's like I'm in the middle of the action too, not just sitting on the side and watching everything pass me by like some good little girl."

I didn't know what to expect, what Zexion would say to something like that. We had just shared such personal things, what could he say? I never found out. Just as He turned towards me, Demyx burst into the room with some giant blue instrument that I could only assume was a sitar. The three of us spent the rest of my time in that god-forsaken cell absorbed in Demyx's music. His playing was amazing, and I could've sworn that when he really got going, little water notes danced around the room. But, that's impossible. I must have been dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Why did I tell her that? What in Kingdom Hearts possessed me to spill my guts out to her? She was just some princess, one I had helped Axel kidnap. She should hate me, want me dead in some heart-forsaken world. She shouldn't be getting me to confide in her, and then in turn confide in me! It was bad enough that she was here, and Axel's prisoner no less. But this was beyond what I could take. If I wasn't careful, I could end up doing something very, very stupid.

Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to. No one in the Organization had ever really listened to me. Sure, Demyx cared, but he was too preoccupied with whatever was going through his brain to really listen. Roxas had been the closest to what I would call a friend… until Kairi, that is. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to talk with her more, spend as much time as possible with her. But, I couldn't. she was nothing but bait, a way for Axel to get what he wanted and nothing more. If I interfered, not only would he reduce me to cinders, but the Superior would have a field day. It was best that Axel was taking her far away. The sooner she left, the sooner life could get back to normal. Sure, it would be much more boring without her to talk to, but I had survived before. I would survive again.

I was there, watching, when Axel finally took her away. She struggled, and I think I saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes when she looked back at Demyx and I, but there was nothing I could do. I prayed to whatever gods that existed, if they did at all, to protect her. Let Sora come and save her soon. It was the best thing for her, to have her knight in shining armor. He would defeat the evil monster, save the fair princess, and ride off to live happily ever after. It would be the storybook ending she deserved, the life she had waited so long for. I would probably fade away, if I was lucky enough not to get killed by her knight's big shiny key, but that was ok. I was just a Nobody, an empty shell of what used to be a person. I technically didn't exist, so who would miss me? As long as Kairi got her happily ever after, I would be fine. That's what I kept telling myself, anyways.

The days went by slowly, following her and Axel's departure. Xemnas was furious at Axel, and sent Saix to hunt him down and bring both the Princess and the traitor back. Demyx and I were left out of the story completely, thank Kingdom Hearts. We went back to life as it was. That was, until Saix returned.

"Zexy! Zexy!"

"Demyx, we've been through this-"I know, Deja-vu right?

"Never mind that Zexy, I've got something really important to tell you!" He was doing the bouncing from one foot to another thing, which made me thing that maybe this really was important. The last "important" thing he had barged into my room to tell me was that Larxene had thrown away his favorite cheese because he had called her fat.

"What is it Demyx?"

He leaned in close, suddenly serious. "Kairi's back. Saix just locked her in a cell, like, 5 minutes ago."

Holy. Shit.

"Demyx, are you sure?"

"Yup!" he was way too cheerful. "She even has that dog with her, remember, that one from when Axel kidnapped her?"

"Is… Are we… can we go see her?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I didn't want to think of what state she might be in. Going from Axel to Saix? No one deserved that fate, especially not her. What happened to her happily ever after?

"We can sneak past Saix, if you want. He's almost never down there anyway."

"Then let's go."

To be honest, I was scared shitless of seeing her again. What if she was even worse off, just some broken doll, a songbird who lost its song to a metal cage? I couldn't take the idea that someone so perfect, so amazing, so perfect could become that. And if she was gone, if the life was gone from her, it was all my fault. I didn't do anything to help her. In fact, I enabled all of this to happen to her. I was to lame for her pain, for everything that had hurt her lately. She should hate me, yet the mere idea made me nauseous. I didn't think I could live with her hating me. I was barely living now.

"Zexion?" Her voice was so small, it was almost like she wasn't there. It was, no she was, as beautiful as I remembered. Her hair, her face, her smile even. Her smile! She was smiling, happy to see me! How? "It's really you?"

"Kairi… I'm so sorry"

Even her laugh was beautiful, as strained and fake as it was. "Don't be. I don't even remember what happened. Last thing I remember is being locked in here by some creepy guy with blue hair."

"Saix" I could almost hear the growl in my voice. "He's horrible. This is all my fault."

"Zexion, don't worry." How could she still want to talk to me, how could she sit there and reassure me? She should be trying to kill me, after what I put her through. "Zexion, listen. I know you feel guilty, but it's not your fault!" She leaned through the bars and took my gloved hand her own. It was so small, yet it seemed to fit perfectly with mine. "I'm fine. Axel and Saix are to blame, not you. I know you. You're a good person."

She was so good, so wonderful. If I could've cried, I would've been bawling right then. She actually made me it seem like I had feelings, more so then even being around Demyx had. I wanted to stay with her forever, to hold her close and never let anything hurt her. I wanted to protect her beautiful heart, even if I had to sacrifice my own.

"I'm going to get you out of here Kairi." I looked up into her eyes, not-quite blue and not-quite purple, and brushed a strand of her not-quite red and not-quite brown hair out of her face. "You deserve a happily ever after, not this. You deserve all of the happiness in all of the worlds. You deserve the life you want, not the life of a beautiful bird in a gilded cage."

"Zexy! Saix is coming!" Demyx called from lookout, so frantic that his voice was about 10 decibels louder than it needed to be.

I turned to Kairi and gave her hand one final squeeze. "You'll be out of here and back with Sora in no time."

"What about you?" I couldn't meet her pleading eyes. It was all I could do to gently place her hand back through the bars.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, and walked away. It took all my strength not to turn back, to reach through the bars and hold her a tightly as I could, to stroke her hair and wipe away all her tears. But, I had to. I had to walk away, do my best to get her the life she deserved, a life far away from Nobodies and prison cells. Even when I heard her start to cry, the small, pitiful sobs following me down the hall and all the way up to my room, I had to walk away.

"Naimne."

The young witch looked up at me, pausing whatever drawing Xemnas was forcing her to do. "Yes, Zexion?"

"I need your help. Can you draw something for me? IT has to do with your Somebody…"

She just nodded, a slight smile on her lips. "Of course I can."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I've always been told that there's no place like home. Whenever someone goes away, whether on a trip, an adventure, or any other endeavor, they always talk about how good it is to be home, how much they missed it.

At least, that's sure how Sora and Riku felt. I should've been overjoyed to finally see them again, for the three of us to finally back together, finally home where we belonged. But, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. The Islands didn't feel like home anymore, and neither did Riku and Sora. Nothing felt the same, and I didn't know why. I should be happy! This is the life I've wanted, what I've waited and waited for. I used to sit and watch the horizon, waiting and dreaming of this. Now that I have it, I'd give all up in a heartbeat.

If it hadn't been for those few short days, those precious hours full of blue eyes and grey hair, things would be different. But try as I might, I can't forget. I'll never be able to forget, never be able to stop comparing. I kow I'll never see him again, and how could I hope to? How could I do that to Sora? He's worked so hard, I couldn't, just couldn't live with the disappointment if he found out that he's losing a contest that he didn't even know he was in. Losing, to a Nobody, a dead man.

So, I do my best. Little by little, I forget. I laugh at his jokes, share in his secrets, and listen to his stories. Day by day, it gets easier to fall into this life, to find even the small in the moments he finds huge. I'll be the perfect mate, the girl he deserves, the one he worked so hard and did so much for. And maybe, someday, I'll actually be that girl. Maybe, someday, I'll stop checking the clock for 11:11, looking for clovers, or searching the night sky for shooting stars, just to bring him back. Maybe, just, maybe, the day will come when I'll stop watching the horizon for what I know isn't coming.

They say home is where the heart is. Well, maybe someday it'll be here, with the boy I should love and the happily ever after of all the books from my childhood , instead of with a slate-haired boy with ocean-blue eyes who stole it in the most unlikely place, in the most unlikely way.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was hard to watch, as she ran into his arms. I knew I would never get to experience that, knew just how lucky he was to be able to even so much as hold her. I just hope he knew. I hope he treasured her for everything she was, gave her all she deserved. I watched as she lived her days out with him, the perfect fairy-tale ending she had been waiting for. It wasn't easy, just watching. I wanted so bad to take his place, to jump in front of her and let her know that I wasn't dead, that I was alive. It hurt, every time I saw him hold her hand, or hold her close, or share in her secrets. It was all I could do not to cry, remembering the secrets we shared and the way her hand felt so right in mine. When he made her laugh, I cried. When he made her cry, I seethed with anger. I wanted so badly to be him. Curse the world, for being so cruel.

But, I had to walk away. She may have had my heart, but her heart belonged to someone else. I couldn't give her what she deserved, the life she was meant to have. I was no knight in shining armor, no handsome prince. I was the monster the knight slayed, and monsters don't have happily ever afters. So, I made do. I watched from afar, and did my best to make her happy. She never stopped being beautiful, never stopped being perfect. She was happy, or so I could tell. Still, I couldn't help but hope. Every time she watched the horizon, or stopped to pick a four-leafed clover, or made a wish, I prayed that she was wishing or watching for me. That maybe, just maybe, she didn't forget those few short days.

But, it wasn't meant to be. She had her happily ever after, and I watched from the sidelines. No one ever told me that hearts were so fragile, and that a broken one could hurt so badly.


End file.
